concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joni 00
2000 2000.02.02 Interview - Joni's HomeLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Stephanie Bennett for the unreleased documentary film Joni Mitchell - Both Sides Now And Then. 2000.02.11 The Magazine—CBC TV NewsworldToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by music critic Ross Porter for a segment, titled All That Joni. 2000.03.15 Year 2000—Niche-TV.comLos Angeles, CA Joni presented a sobering perspective on the future of the planet in an internet webcast interview for The Millenium Project. 2000.03.22 SpeakEasy—MuchMoreMusic TV (Canada)Los Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Jana Lyn White. 2000.04 Words + Music—InterviewLos Angeles, CA Joni discussed her new CD Both Sides Now. The interview was also released by Reprise Record on a promotional Words + Music CD. 2000.04.03 The Late Show With David Letterman—CBS TVNew York, NY 2000.04.03 The Today Show—NBC TVNew York, NY Broadcast on April 14 2000.04.04 The Rosie O'Donnell Show—NBC Television StudioNew York, NY Broadcast on April 10 2000.04.06 All-Star Tribute To Joni Mitchell—Hammerstein BallroomNew York, NY Joni attended as various musicians paid tribute to her and her music. Among the performers were Cyndi Lauper, James Taylor, Cassandra Wilson, Richard Thompson, Shawn Colvin and Elton John. Joni also performed accompanied by a full orchestra. An edited videotape of the event was shown on the TNT cable TV network on April 16. 2000.05.08 RadioWoodstock.comLos Angeles, CA Joni discussed her newest CD release during an interview broadcast on the internet. Both Sides Now Tour of North America Joni was accompanied by a different orchestra in each city. Musicians: Larry Klein - Musical Director Vince Mendoza - Arranger/Conductor Ralph Morrison - Concert Master Chuck Berghofer - Bass Peter Erskine - Drums Herbie Hancock - Piano Mark Isham - Trumpet Larry Klein - Bass Wallace Roney - Trumpet Bob Sheppard - Saxophone 2000.05.09 Production Rehearsal, Raleigh StudiosManhattan Beach, CA 2000.05.10 Production Rehearsal, Raleigh StudiosManhattan Beach, CA 2000.05.12 Greek TheatreLos Angeles, CA 2000.05.13 Chronicle Pavilion at ConcordConcord, CA 2000.05.17 Mars Music AmpitheatreWest Palm Beach, FL 2000.05.19 Chastain Park AmphitheaterAtlanta, GA 2000.05.22 The Theatre at Madison Square GardenNew York, NY 2000.05.23 The Theatre at Madison Square GardenNew York, NY 2000.05.25 Merriweather Post PavilionColumbia, MD 2000.05.27 Oakdale TheaterWallingford, CT 2000.05.28 FleetBoston PavilionBoston, MA 2000.05.30 Rosemont TheaterRosemont, IL 2000.05.31 Pine Knob Music TheatreClarkston, MI 2000.06.02 Blockbuster-Sony Music Entertainment CentreCamden, NJ ----- End of Tour ----- 2000.06.29 Interview-SessionSaskatoon, SK Joni was interviewed by Stephanie Bennett for the unreleased documentary film Joni Mitchell - Both Sides Now And Then. 2000.06.30 Interview-SessionSaskatoon, SK Joni was interviewed by Stephanie Bennett for the unreleased documentary film Joni Mitchell - Both Sides Now And Then. 2000.06.30 Mendel Gallery (Opening Ceremony)Saskatoon, SK 2000.06.30 Mendel Gallery (Press Conference)Saskatoon, SK Joni appeared at the opening of VOICES: JONI MITCHELL, a retrospective of her artwork. The exhibit continued through Sept. 17. 2000.09.27 The Andy Dick Show—MTVLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed as part of a humorous Behind The Music parody segment based on the fictional character Dale Ghostly. 2001.02.21 43rd Annual Grammy Awards—Shrine AuditoriumLos Angeles, CA Joni and Carlos Santana presented the "‘Record of the Year’" award to U2. Joni and co-producer Larry Klein received the "‘Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album"’ Grammy for the album Both Sides Now. Vince Mendoza received the ‘"Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying A Vocalist"’ award for the Both Sides Now album. 2001.10.17 Hugh's RoomToronto, ON Accompanied by her daughter, Kilauren Gibb, Joni paid a visit to Hugh's Room, a Toronto folk club, and sang a duet with her old pal Eric Andersen. 2001.10.19 Royal Alexandra TheatreToronto, ON Joni unveiled a ‘Star’ placed in her honor on Canada’s Walk of Fame during a dedication ceremony. 2001.10.19 World Leaders: A Festival Of Creative Genius Liberty Grand-Exhibition PlaceToronto, ON Joni was honored, spoke and performed at this evening tribute, one of a number of events held during the Festival to honor creative artists. 2002.04.10 When Hippies Ruled The World—BBC 2 TVLondon, England Joni was interviewed for a series examining fads of the so-called psychedelic era of hippies and free love. 2002.06.26 Interview Session-Joni's HomeLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Susan Lacy and Joel Bernstein for the forthcoming American Masters documentary. 2002.07.01 Interview Session-Joni’'s HomeLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Joel Bernstein for the forthcoming American Masters documentary. 2002.10.05 Interview Session-Joni'’s HomeLos Angeles, CA Joni and Kilauren Gibb were interviewed by Susan Lacy for the forthcoming American Masters documentary. Joni’s grandchildren, Marlon and Daisy, were also filmed. 2002.11.13 Stormy Weather—Wiltern TheatreLos Angeles, CA Joni was the headliner at this benefit concert for The Walden Woods Project. 2002.11.18 13th Annual SOCAN Awards—Art Gallery of OntarioToronto, ON Joni received the Wm. Harold Moon Award from the Society of Composers, Authors and Music Publishers of Canada for her contributions to bringing international attention to Canadian music. 2002.12.07 Graham Nash's HomeLos Angeles, CA Joni participated in the wedding ceremony of her goddaughter Sari Andersen, daughter of Debbie Green and Eric Andersen, and later joined the band at the reception for an impromptu rendition of "Unchained Melody." 2003.01.09 Sotheby’s Auction HouseNew York, NY Joni presented Graham Nash with the Alfred Stieglitz Award for Creative Amateur Photography during Aperture Magazine’s 50th Anniversary Golden Gala. 2003.01 Unknown LocationNew York, NY Joni was interviewed by filmmaker Murray Lerner for the Miles Electric: A Different Kind Of Blue 2003.11.07 Ruby Lake ResortMadeira Park, BC Joni celebrated her 60th birthday at a small gathering of family and friends. Late in the evening she joined the band for an impromptu rendition of "“Love Potion No. 9.”" 2004 The Dreamland Radio SpecialLos Angeles, CA Maverick Radio Networks Inc., a 1 Hour Radio Special. 2004.01 Les Deux CaféHollywood, CA Joni performed two songs with Les Deux Love Orchestra 2004.05.03 Interview Session - Joni's HomeLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Rosanna Arquette for the documentary film All We Are Saying. 2004.08.03 RadioActive—KPFK 90.7FMLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Aura Bogado and discussed her recent Geffen Records release The Beginning of Survival. 2004.10 Fresh Air—WHYY-FMPhiladelphia, PA Joni was interviewed by Terry Gross. The interview was broadcast on Oct. 20. 2004.10.27 Pollack Hall, McGill Univ.Montreal, QC Joni was awarded an honorary “doctorate of music” degree, the first such award she's been given in Canada. The presentation at the school's fall convocation followed a day-long academic symposium in her honour. 2004.10.27 Idols & Icons—CBC TVMontreal, QC A one on one chat with Joni and highlights from a symposium on her music held by McGill University, where she also received an honourary degree. Broadcast on Jan. 3, 2005. 2004.10.27 The National —CBC TVMontreal, QB A one on one chat with Joni and highlights from a symposium on her music held by McGill University, where she also received an honourary degree. Broadcast on Jan. 7, 2005. 2004.10.30 Rideau HallOttawa, ON Joni was among 46 people inducted into the Order Of Canada by Gov. Gen. Adrienne Clarkson. Established on July 1, 1967 to commemorate the country’s 100th birthday, the Order Of Canada is the country'’s highest honour and recognizes outstanding achievement and service in various fields of human endeavour. 2005.04.14 Canada AM —CTVBel Air, CA Joni was interviewed by Seamus O'Reagan at the Bel Air Hotel. The interview was broadcast, in Canada, on April 25 & 26. 2005.04.22 The Commonwealth ClubSan Francisco, CA Joni gave a rare talk at the about her love for the environment as part of an Earth Day celebration. 2005.05.19 Credit Union CentreSaskatoon, SK Joni was a special guest at The Lieutenant Governor's Centennial Gala Concert celebrating the centenary of Saskatchewan'’s creation as a province of Canada in 1905. Joni did not perform at the concert but a medley of her songs formed the show’s finale. The Queen of England and the Duke of Edinburgh also attended. 2005.06 Interview Session - Joni's HomeLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Mark Romanek about the video Mark conceived and directed for Janet Jackson's song Got Til It's Gone. 2006 Interview Session—Joni's HomeLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Gilles Paquin for the documentary film, "Buffy Sainte-Marie: A Multimedia Life" 2006.03.08 All We Are SayingLos Angeles, CA Nearly 55 of the biggest names in music deliberate on the current state of the industry, work/life balance, and their personal inspirations in the revealing new documentary All We Are Saying, broadcast on the Showtime cable channel. 2006.11.10 Lev Moross GalleryLos Angeles, CA Joni attended the opening reception of an exhibition of sixty new artworks titled Green Flag Song / Mixed Media Originals. This was the first public showing of Joni's artwork since her retrospective at The Mendel Gallery in Saskatoon, SK in 2000, and the first exhibition she has created on a single motif. The exhibit was on display from Nov. 10 until Jan. 18, 2007. 2006.11.11 Lev Moross GalleryLos Angeles, CA Joni attended a private reception/party. 2007.01.27 King Edward HotelToronto, ON Joni attended a "welcome" cocktail party in honor of the 2007 inductees to the Canadian Songwriters Hall Of Fame. 2007.01.28 Joni Mitchell: Both Sides Now—CBC RadioToronto, ON A Documentary portrait of Joni's Life and music. 2007.01.28 John Bassett Theatre, Metro Convention CenterToronto, ON Hall Of Fame Gala. Joni was inducted into the Canadian Songwriters Hall of Fame alongside legendary songwriter Leonard Cohen and Gilles Vigneault. Five songs penned by Joni Mitchell were officially inducted into the Canadian Songwriters Hall of Fame and some of the most respecte artists in the music industry travelled to Toronto to pay tribute at a ceremony at the Metro Convention Centre. The progra was broadcast nationally on CBC Radio One on Jan. 29. A one-hour television special was broadcast nationally by the CBC on March 5. 2007.01.29 Canadian Songwriters Hall Of Fame Gala—CBC RadioToronto, ON A radio broadcast featuring highlights from the Canadian Songwriters Hall Of Fame induction ceremony. 2007.02.08 Dancing Joni & Other Works—Southern Alberta Jubilee AuditoriumCalgary, AB Joni attended the premier performance of The Fiddle And The Drum, a new work set to nine of her songs and performed by Alberta Ballet. 2007.03.05 Words To Music: Canadian Songwriters Hall Of FameToronto, ON A one-hour television special broadcast by CBC TV. 2007.03.20 Come In From The Cold: The Return Of Joni MitchellLondon, England As Joni Mitchell puts the finishing touches to her first album of new songs for nine years, she talks to Amanda Ghost in this new, two-part series based on their in-depth conversation and illustrated with famous and less widely known Mitchell recordings. 2007.03.27 Come In From The Cold: The Return Of Joni MitchellLondon, England Joni Mitchell talked openly to Amanda Ghost about the effect her music has had on the world, why she dropped out of the hit-making rat race and what it was that brought her back to songwriting and recording as a form of creative expression, in the concluding part of this two-part series. 2007.09.23 Violet Ray GalleryNew York, NY Joni was interviewed by Reese Erlich for the NPR program, All Things Considered. The program was broadcast on Sept. 28th. 2007.09.24 Violet Ray GalleryNew York, NY Joni was interviewed by Russ Mitchell for a profile to be broadcast by CBS-TV on their program Sunday Morning. 2007.09.25 Violet Ray GalleryNew York, NY Joni attended the opening of an exhibition of her triptychs called Green Flag Song, on themes of "war, torture, revolution". 2007.09.25 Sunshine CinemaNew York, NY Joni attended the New York premiere of The Fiddle and the Drum, an anti-war ballet she co-created, based on her songs. 2007.10.19 Meg Griffin's Disorder—Sirius RadioNew York, NY Joni talks about her new album Shine, struggles with record labels, contributing her photographs and music to a recent ballet and the urgency of environmental concerns. Special guest and collaborator, Herbie Hancock was present as well. 2007.10.22 The Fiddle and the Drum—Bravo-TVEdmonton, AB Joni collaborated with Alberta Ballet's artistic director Jean Grand-MaÌtre to create "The Fiddle and The Drum" a ballet set to her music and performed before projections of her artwork. This one-hour dance, music and visual arts performance special is a reflection of Mitchell's life-long concerns about environmental neglect and the warring nature of mankind. 2007.10.28 Kodak TheatreLos Angeles, CA The Thelonious Monk Institute of Jazz is hosted an all-star tribute concert for musician Herbie Hancock in honor of his contributions to the genre and the music industry. Chaka Khan, Al Jarreau, Sting, Joni Mitchell and others performed at the Event. 2007.11.04 CBS Sunday Morning - All Sides Of Joni MitchellNew York, NY Joni spoke with Russ Mitchell about the days she used to pay for art school by playing music at coffee shops for $15. 2007.11.09 Tavis Smiley Program - Late Night On PBSLos Angeles, CA A conversation about Joni's new album Shine. 2007.11.15 Charlie Rose Program—PBS-TVNew York, NY A conversation about Joni's new album Shine. 2007.12.02 Andrew Marr Show—BBC 1 TVLondon, England Joni was interviewed via satellite from California. 2008.01.19 Charlie Rose - charlie's green roomNew York, NY Internet-Only, additional comments from Joni's Nov. 15, 200 conversation with Charlie Rose. 2008.03.20 20th Century Fox Sound StudiosCentury City, CA Joni was a guest performer during a Herbie Hancock concert recorded for "Nissan Live Sets On Yahoo! Music" online program 2008.04.01 Nissan Live Sets On Yahoo! MusicCentury City, CA Joni was a guest performer during a Herbie Hancock concert Broadcast 'Live' via the internet. 2008.06.13 Luminato - Toronto Festival of Arts & CreativityToronto, ON Joni attended the opening night of her photographic exhibition Green Flag Song. The exhibition consisted of a series of large green-toned triptychs created from digitally modified combinations of photographic images, printed on canvas. 2008.09.05 Eric Harvie Theatre - The Banff CentreBanff, AB A preview of the extended version of The Fiddle and the Drum. Joni and Jean Grand-Maître, Alberta Ballet's artistic director, participated in a Q & A session after the performance. 2008.09.06 Alberta Arts Day—Jubilee AuditoriumCalgary, AB Alberta Arts Day celebrates the community spirit and the accomplishments of Alberta's many talented artists. Joni received a special award at the gala and introduced excerpts from her collaboration with Alberta Ballet The Fiddle and the Drum. 2008.09.21 Interview - Ruby Lake ResortMadeira Park, BC Joni was interviewed by Michael Buday, executive producer at G|TOO media. Portions of the interview are included in the film Life Of A Recording currently on display at the Grammy Museum. The Grammy Museum wanted visitors to get a glimpse of the creative production process from the artists point of view. The film won a 2009 CINE Golden Eagle Award. 2008.09.21 Interview - Ruby Lake ResortMadeira Park, BC Joni was interviewed by Max Langstaff for the forthcoming PBS documentary series On Record: The Soundtrack Of Our Lives. This series is slated to air nationally as a primetime series in the Fall of 2010 on PBS. Sir George Martin, legendary producer of the Beatles, will host. Two-time Academy Award-winning actor Kevin Spacey will narrate.